Last Memory of Blue Water High
by dreamingonfallingstars
Summary: At the end of the end of year dance, things go a little differently for Heath and Fly. Rated M for Smut


Chapter One

Heath carried Fly out of the Blue Water High end of year dance room. He looked down on to his shoulder where her head rested. She was so beautiful. Her golden blonde hair curled around her face in thick waves with a little flower tucked above her ear. He lowered his head and gently kissed the top of her head. The movement shook her from her light sleep and she looked up. She smiled when she saw him. 'Heath, where are we going?' she asked finally looking around and seeing they weren't in the dance room anymore. Heath still kept her in his arms and headed towards the blue water high building where this year's students had lived for a year. 'Home.' He replied simply. Fly tightened her grip on his neck and fell back to her original position. He was warm and she felt happy near him. Over his shoulder she saw the lights from the dance. He turned a corner and gently placed her down. She held his hand and they walked in. 'This place has so many good memories. It's going to be hard to leave.' Fly said looking around. All Heath could do was nod. His hand still in her grasp she led him the kitchen counter stools. She sat on one and he did the same. 'Tonight was great. You were great. I'm glad you won. And... Uh... you looked beautiful tonight.' Heath said. Fly smiled and tilted her head. 'Thanks. But you know you deserved to win as well.' She said. Heath smiled even thought he knew it wasn't true with all the slacking off he had down all year. He leaned forward as if to say something but stopped. Fly smiled at him as if to urge him on. He opened his mouth and began to speak. 'Fly... I really wanted to say that I'm glad I met you.' As soon as the words were out his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Fly beamed and reached for his other hand. 'Heath, I know what you mean. And if I was to make one more memory it would be with you.' Her words exchanged his blush to a grin as he leaned closer. 'Thanks Fly.' She smiled and then leaned closer and pressed her lips to his. Her hand let go of his to put her hand on the back of his neck and the other tangled in his hair. His worked his way from her knees to her hips. His lips parted and he nipped on her lower lip tracing it with his tongue. She hesitantly reached her tongue to meet his. Heath was a little surprised by this but took it as a good sign. He slid his tongue in her mouth as he slid his hands up to encircle her waist. Fly's hands clasped around his neck to be closer to him. Heath felt an urge to be closer as well so he stood up pressing himself against her warm skin. His lips left hers to trace her jaw and neck. A small gasp escaped her throat as she felt his cool lips on her skin. He kissed over everything he could reach above the neckline of her blue breezy dress she had worn to the end of year dance. She pushed him back gently and took his hand. Leading him upstairs to a bedroom she discreetly licked her lower lip. When they were in the room they stared at each other longingly eyes filled with pure hunger for each other. Not being able to control themselves for much longer they rushed together kissing passionately. As heath's fingers knotted in her hair, Fly's hands drifted over his chiselled body underneath his shirt. She managed to take off his shirt throwing it randomly on the floor. Fly's outfit was off soon enough and she was left in her matching white lace underwear. Heath made himself let go of her and shut the door with the bolt. He turned around again to look at her. Her tanned skin seemed to glow and her already swollen lips looked seemed to mesmerise him. Walking forward he pushed back on to the bed. She was a little surprised but she soon recovered. Rising up slowly against his body staring seductively in to his eyes, she stretched her mouth to kiss him as her hand stayed low near the waistband of his pants. Her eyes flicked with something wicked and she unbuttoned his pants and threw them away. Their lips still attached to each other they fell back with a squeal. His fingers traced the outline of her bra. He pulled her underwear down over the slender tanned legs and tossed them into the ever growing pile of clothes. Heath unclasped her bra and she got rid of his underwear quickly feeling a need to be closer. Fly pulled her lips away from his to trail down his neck. Heath never feeling close enough kissed down the valley of her breasts. His lips attacked her nipple sucking each in turn. Shocked at the pleasure it was causing her Fly gasped and stopped kissing his neck. Hearing her intake of breath made him become harder. His manhood poked at her hip and thigh. He moved down placing this head between her legs. His tongue slid in with ease. A small shriek escaped her lips as his tongue seemed to do flips inside her clit. He pushed his tongue in as far as it would go licking anything it would touch. Her hands found his penis and she encircled it with her fingers. She began to push her hand up and down pumping his member. He inhaled sharply pulling his head away from her womanhood. He moved upward to suck on her breasts again. She started to pant and clutched at him. She pulled herself up and pushed him away from her chest so she could reach down and lick his member. She teased him with her tongue smiling at the way he twitched and panted when she touched him there. 'Fly Please.' He said between breaths. She nipped at the tip with her teeth gently just to get him to squirm. Finally she lowered her head and gradually lowered her lips around it. Heath held her head there loving the feeling of her tongue dancing around his dick, tracing it with satisfaction. She began to rise her head until he was almost out of her mouth then plummet back down. Over and over she did it when unexpectedly Heath shoved his finger in to her vagina. He pumped his finger in and out twisting and turning. She fell back on to the pillow with excitement as he inserted another finger making a scissor motion. He added another didget and she yelled out in pain. 'Heath Please. I cant take anymore. I need you. Now!' Both panting like they had just ran a race they nodded at each other. Heath positioned himself at her opening and plunged deep inside her. Fly cried out as he plummeted it to her again. She pushed him out of her and stood up. She kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist with her entrance ready for him to enter again. He pressed her back against the wall as he thrust in and out of her. Their hips grinded against one another. As fly's hips hit him again they fell back heath's back hitting the mattress. The bed let out a creak at the behaviour. She sat up with him still inside her and rocked back and forth, riding him like a horse. 'Fly! Where did you learn that?' he yelled. She smiled wickedly. Heath breathed heavily as she continued. He began to shake. 'Fly! I'm... I'm coming. Get Ready!' he finished his sentence and the white fluid filled her. Fly collapsed to her side with exhaustion. Heath got on top again and shoved in and out repeatedly nipping and licking her chest again. He continued making her wriggle with anticipation. 'Almost there Heath!' she whispered through her gasps of pleasure. At long last her juices fell out of her and covered his member. Both filled with happiness and fatigue they laid there in each others arms. Fly kissed his lips lightly. 'Thankyou for sharing with me the last memory of Blue Water High.'


End file.
